


The Ex

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drabbles [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Divorce, Exes, F/M, Pepperwood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble/intro teaser for a Pepperwood AU I'm kicking around in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex

He remembers that she had loved him once.

\---

The worst day of his life, even worse than being in the Zombie Wars, was sitting in the lawyer’s office across from her at a table and signing those divorce papers while she wiped her eyes, crying over him.

He had wanted to reach across the table and take her hands in his, but he had lost the privilege.

He had gone home afterwards and sat down on what used to be her half of the bed in an apartment half empty of her stuff and missed her.

\---

The crazy thing was, he could feel himself losing her the whole time, like he was losing her in slow motion. It felt like an out of body experience, not being able to stop himself from losing her. He remembers how he would disappear down the bottle for weeks at a time, trying to forget all the people he could not save, shutting her out until she packed up her stuff and left.

\---

Winnie and Schmidt had helped him get clean eventually. When he finally got his one month chip, he had waited for her in the parking lot outside of her job. When she had walked away from him, he had grabbed her wrist and pressed the chip into the flat of her palm, begging her to understand him with his eyes, begging for forgiveness. He had worked his way back to her and now they had an uneasy friendship.

\---

She had dated and married a doctor named Sam. He was good on paper. Julius had screwed up and lost his chance with her but he still liked having her in his life. He was glad she had someone to take care of her. He still loved her from afar. 

Sometimes she meets him for coffee when he is working late and it feels like before they had started dating. She still worries about him…worries about whether he is sleeping enough, if he’s eating alright. He asks about Sam to be polite, even though he doesn’t really want to know.


End file.
